


The Aftermath of Allison

by silva_tempus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: GFY, Gen, May Eventually Be Happy, Post-Season/Series 03B, Pre-Season/Series 04, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silva_tempus/pseuds/silva_tempus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do if you're so angry you can't think and so sad you can't breathe? If you're Chris Argent, you move forward with every last teaspoon of dignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath of Allison

Chris hadn’t expected it.

He still wasn’t sure how it happened, actually.

Victoria was gone--gone to her own pride, and while Chris would never take her choice from her, he could admit in the sanctity of his own mind that what she’d done was about pride, not the honor she'd spoken of before her death.

Allison… Allison was harder. She’d been killed by all of her good qualities. Her kindness, determination, brilliance…

He knew he couldn’t blame Stiles. Some part of him wanted to, but if that part had ever controlled him, he would never have agreed to the changes Allison made to their family heritage in the end steps of her life. So he directed that anger where he could, which was mostly nowhere, and he swallowed the rest.

 

He was packing (slowly. Painfully. In tears over every photo and every dress.) when destiny came knocking.

Destiny was a grieving boy with dark circles under his eyes (natural, this time) and not enough meat on his bones (but far too much weight on his shoulders).

“Stiles,” Chris managed with strength drawn from some deep well inside himself that he’d never known existed until he’d learned that his sister was a serial killer and had to face her only living victim.

The same part of Chris that railed against Stiles had wanted to hate Derek, too, but his heart-of-hearts knew better. So when he was faced with this boy that Chris was sure blamed himself, instead of the thousands of recriminations piling up behind his teeth, Chris said, “Come in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't normally write sad stuff. I don't even normally write short stories. This is actually the prologue to a longer story which may never be posted, but since this actually worked on its own... In any case, if you want to know where this story was planning to go (because closure), let me know and I'll send you the extremely vague outline I have going. At least know that I always plan for a happy ending, so this doesn't end with suicide or anything.


End file.
